


And look where it got us

by Zoeff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Remus is Confused, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Sirius blames himself, Sirius is a Harry Potter fangirl, Sirius' parenting is ambivalent, Wolfstar worrying, can be read as Sirius/Remus if you squint, wolfstar raising Harry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeff/pseuds/Zoeff
Summary: Sirius pressed his lips together. “I don't want him at school at all to be honest."Remus barked out a laugh. “Excuse me, who are you?”“What!? Look at the track record of this kid! Year one: Willingly fights his way through hundreds of dangerous tasks to end up nearly getting killed by You-know-who in an attempt to save a bloody stone!”“First of all, it was not 'hundreds of tasks' and secondly, that 'bloody stone' happened to be the Philosopher's stone and if I recall correctly you threw Harry a 'Congratulations, you're a badass' – party when he came home.”Wolfstar raising Harry AU in which Sirius worries and Remus has no idea who he is talking to.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	And look where it got us

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me this morning and I just wanted to give it a try. Please enjoy.

“I don't think this is a good idea!”

“I actually think it is a splendid idea, Sirius”, Remus retorted, turning the page of the _Prophet_ without looking up.

Sirius scowled at the picture of Pettigrew that looked at him from the front page, that Remus just had turned.

“So what? Every full moon you want to stay at the _Shrieking Shack_ again, biting and scratching yourself and howling all night long, scaring all the kids in the castle to death?”

Remus fingers tightened around the paper for a moment and Sirius saw him taking a deep breath.

“Dumbledore said Severus agreed to brew _Wolfsbane_. I can sit it out in my office.”

Sirius scoffed. “ _Snivellus agreed_. How gracious of him.”

“Stop it Sirius. I think we should be able to leave that behind us.”

“Over my dead body!”, Sirius snarked.

“Don't be so dramatic!”, Remus scolded him. Sirius huffed again and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I'm not happy with this. None of it!”

Remus sighed, folded the paper back and let it drop to the table. He looked at Pettigrew's picture and scratched his chin. “I suppose we should have expected something like that.”

“I honestly didn't think he was capable. Someone must have helped him escape”, Sirius contemplated.

Remus inclined his head. “Be that as it may. We both know what he most likely is after, though.”

Sirius nodded, his brows furrowed in worry. Their eyes locked.

“It's another reason, why I think it might be good for me to be there this year”, Remus reasoned.

Sirius pressed his lips together. “I don't want him at school at all to be honest.”

Remus barked out a laugh. “Excuse me, who _are_ you?”

“What!? Look at the track record of this kid! Year one: Willingly fights his way through hundreds of dangerous tasks to end up nearly getting killed by _You-know-who_ in an attempt to save a bloody stone!”

“First of all, it was not 'hundreds of tasks' and secondly, that 'bloody stone' happened to be the Philosopher's stone and if I recall correctly you threw Harry a 'Congratulations, you're a badass' – party when he came home.”

Sirius waved his argument away with an irritated gesture and continued: “Year two: Runs into the Chamber of Secrets, fights a huge basilisk that also nearly kills him to-”

“Save an innocent girl from certain death”, Remus interrupted him, finishing that sentence. “And again, you made a banner that said 'Harry Potter: Conqueror of the heir' and held it up when we picked him up at King's Cross.”

“Would you stop focussing on how I acted and more on how much Harry likes to put himself in danger?”

“I think it's an exaggeration to say he 'likes' to put himself in danger.”

“My point still stands-”

“Sirius”, Remus interrupted his impending rant, “We can't and won't keep Harry from going to school. And besides. I will be there, Dumbledore is there. Don't you think between the two of us, he'll be perfectly safe?”

“Yeah, he was perfectly safe the last two years, alright. And Dumbledore _was_ there!”, Sirius bit back.

Remus didn't grace that comment with a response. After a short silence Sirius leant forward again.

“You know they will go to Hogsmead this year....is that safe? Maybe we shouldn't give our permission...”

“Sirius!”, Remus exclaimed exasperated. “I can not believe that I am having this conversation with you! Have we reversed roles? We will not forbid Harry from going to Hogsmead! You know him: he'll take the map and sneak out through one of the secret passages. That would be even more dangerous.”

Sirius got up and started pacing. “I know, I know...Merlin, Remus I am scared.”

He ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

“This terrifies me”, he admitted with a small voice. “There was a time we didn't worry enough, a time we weren't careful enough and look where it got us.”

Remus stood up and stopped Sirius mid stride. He placed both his hands on the other man's shoulders and waited for him to look him in the eyes.

“Lily and James' death was not your fault, Sirius”, he declared firmly, tightening his grip to reassure him of that statement.

Sirius lowered his eyes. “You keep saying that, but we both know it is not the truth. Maybe I was not the one to cast the spell, but I betrayed them first.”

“You did not betray them! Peter did. He betrayed all of us. You didn't do it, Sirius. I wish you would stop putting that burden on your shoulders.”

Sirius took a few deep breaths. Finally he raised his head again. “I just want Harry safe, Remus.”

Remus nodded and dropped his hands from Sirius' shoulders. “So do I. And he will be. I'll be there the whole year, I'll keep an eye out. And Dumbledore knows about everything. He'll be watching out for him. And I bet Minerva will as well." He smiled at him. "He'll be fine.”

With another deep sigh Sirius plopped back down on the couch, while Remus sat back in the worn armchair picking up his paper again.

They sat in silence for a while. Finally Sirius spoke up once more.

“Should we tell him?”

His voice was grave, pained and hoarse. Remus didn't lower the paper, but Sirius saw him tensing once again.

There was a long pause.

“No”, Remus eventually answered, “I don't want him to worry. He'll have a great year. He doesn't need to know. Not yet.”

Sirius wasn't sure that was the right way, but couldn't find it in himself to speak up.

The truth would hurt Harry and the very last thing he wanted, was to have Harry get hurt by anything. Sirius leant back and considered Remus on his spot on the armchair.

“I'll come to you during the full moons. We get through it together, like always. Even if it means we're just sitting in your office”,

The left corner of the paper folded inwards and revealed Remus' smiling face and kind eyes.

“I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you liked it please leave a comment. Have a wonderful day and stay safe!


End file.
